Regalo de Cumpleaños
by MikeRyder16
Summary: Que es lo que esperaría cierto Capitán copito de nieve con actitud de hielo, para su cumpleaños, y más cuando cierto detalle viene de cierta chica Kurosaki...Ni se imagina...


**_ADVERTENCIA: éste capítulo es para mayores de 18 años, si no es así, me deslindo de toda responsabilidad ya que está específicamente marcado como clasificación M, por su seguridad y la mía le sugiero acatar las reglas._**

**_Bleach su entorno y sus personajes no son en lo absoluto míos, si no de Tite Kubo, a excepción de alguno que otro personaje que me he dado el lujo de inventar par ésta historia._**

**_Sin más los dejó… ¡Buena lectura!_**

**_Regalo De Cumpleaños_**

La mayoría de los niños siempre esperan con ansias el día de su cumpleaños. Todos sabemos porque esta fecha es tan importante. Si bien hay fechas como el Día del Niño donde en los planteles educativos dejan de lado las labores académicas para festejar al alumnado de diferentes maneras según las autoridades, o fechas en las que las celebraciones son un poco más de tono familiar como lo son el día de Noche Buena, para posteriormente al día siguiente celebrar la Navidad, en donde todos los niños reciben obsequios de sus seres queridos, que son por lo general de sus padres y padrinos, pero no, estas fechas no son los suficiente como para que un niño lo estime de sobremanera.

No, sin duda el día del cumpleaños puede ser lo mejor, ahí es donde sacas el pecho, te inflas de orgullo y demuestran a la sociedad que han tenido un año más de vida, que ya haz crecido, que ahora tendrán que verte más como un niño grande que como un niño pequeño, según los peques del jardín de niños, o como los preadolescentes que por el hecho de asistir a la escuela secundaria, creen que tienen el mundo a sus pies y le sacan canas verdes a los prefectos, o supervisores de la misma, pero llega el momento que llegas a una edad en donde tu cumpleaños no significa nada más que crecer para hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades como adulto joven que aparentas ser, pues ahora estas terminando la preparatoria y estas por cumplir los 18, pero, lo más interesante de cumplir los 18 años es que por ser mayor de edad te volverás a creer un chamaco de secundaría y creerás que tienes de nuevo el mundo a tus pies, y empiezas a querer probar de todo, claro, así experimentas que te gusta y que no, sin duda, vuelves a ser ese chamaco de jardín de niños, diciendo que ya has dejado ser un niño grande, para convertirte en un adulto hecho y derecho, pero, ¿qué pasa por la cabeza de un Shinigami respecto a la fecha de cumpleaños?.

Algunos tienen una fecha porque ese fue el día en que conocieron a un mejor amigo, o porque fue el día en que te encontraron vagando por el Rukongai, o tal vez lo recuerdes de tu vida en el mundo humano, o tal vez, le preste la menor importancia ya que es algo tan irrelevante, después de todo, ¿para que quieres festejar?, ¿para que quieres tener un obsequio?,¿para qué?, si vivir como alma, si bien te va, no necesitaras contar cuantos años has estado "vivo".

Sin ser la excepción a Hitsugaya Toushiro no le daba la más mínima importancia a su fecha de cumpleaños, no es porque no le agradase, simplemente no le veía interés en algo tan vano como eso, después de todo era un alma.

No era por no haber tenido una fiesta para la ocasión, si bien su teniente se las había arreglado innumerables de veces y sin su consentimiento a tener una "pequeña" fiesta en su honor, que por cierto siempre terminaba en desastre, y a su pesar, siempre terminaba por limpiar lo ocasionado.

Sin duda tampoco era por no haber conseguido un obsequio de cumpleaños, puesto que de no ser por Ukitake, no tendría uno de los cajones de la masa de archivos llena de cuanto dulce puedas imaginar. No era el único, ya que su amiga de la infancia, a la que veía como a una hermana mayor, también se las arreglaba con un detalle, que por más que no le gustara terminaba aceptándolo sin decir ni una sola palabra como el caballero que es. También estaba su abuela que para esa fecha especial le hacía llegar a las puertas de su escuadrón los dulces de los cuales tanto gustaba, aún si le venía comentarios como los hechos por la chica Kurosaki **_–"_**_eres un viejo en cuerpo de niño Toushiro__**"-.**_ Pero no lo era, Hitsuhaya Toushiro ya había pasado esa etapa aunque no lo aparentara.

Según para los estándares Shinigamis es muy Joven, y ser uno a veces puede tener su recompensa en ese día "especial". No era un niño, aunque su apariencia física no ayudaba en mucho, pero, tampoco aparentaba lo contrario, aun así, no esperaba obtener un obsequio tan lindo y detallado ese día tan soleado, que a pesar de estar a mediados de Diciembre y hacer un frío que quema hasta los huesos podría disfrutar al máximo.

¡pipipipi, pipipipi, pipipipi! (_deleitase__con la creatividad de esta onomatopeya XD)._

El reloj en la mesita de noche indican las 7:00 de la mañana, un Domingo hermoso, que aunque fuera invierno, hacia una linda mañana soleada, según la luz que se alcanzaba a colar desde las cortinas azul marino que tapaba a la única ventana en esa habitación, menos mal que estaba en la segunda planta, por lo menos alcanzaban a apreciar el horizonte.

El pequeño reloj dejó de sonar, ya había hecho su trabajo, pero no porque así fuera su programación, sino porque, de entre las sábanas de esa calientita cama se asomó un delgado pero fuerte brazo para estampar contra la pared el dichoso aparatito que amenazaba con disfrutar tan anhelado Domingo.

**-**¡Maldito aparato del demonio!**- **

**-**Deja de culpar a los demás, además tú fuiste quien programo la hora, ¿no es así?**-**

**-**Sí, pero, ¿acaso tiene que ser tan ruidoso?**-**

**- **Es un despertador, ¿lo olvidas?**-**

**-** Si, como sea**-**

Dentro de esa caliente y confortable cama, se encontraban cierta pelinegra Kurosaki, y cierto capitán copito de nieve envueltos entre las sábanas tratando de no dejar escapar el calor dentro de ellas, éste último tenia a la chica sobre su contado derecho tomándola posesivamente con su brazo por la cintura, apretó su agarre cuando la pelinegra dejó K.O al aparato infernal como ella lo llamaba.

Y ¿Por qué están los dos abrazados y compartiendo la cama?, simple, hace ya algún tiempo se habían convertido en novios, después de tanto tiempo compartido, tanto en entrenamientos como en asuntos escolares, todo ese tiempo se había transformado de odio a amor.

Simplemente empezaron a sentir cosas diferentes, sus peleas por estupideces empezaron a ser ritual solo para que sus caras terminaran más cerca uno del otro, sus entrenamientos empezaron a subir de todo, dejando de lado la formación de la pelinegra para transformarse en acercamientos mucho más calientes que las simples discusiones que tenían a diario, y sus insultos comenzaron a ser el móvil para crear una conversación sin sentido, para por fin llegar a aquel aclamado día en que sus hormonas no podían más y en una de sus habituales rabietas sin sentido terminaron por darse el beso que les abrió los ojos al amor, sin duda únicos en su tipo, porque después de ellos volvieron a discutir por saber quién era el que había tomado el control, ninguno se dejaría vencer.

Entonces desde aquel día en que Isshin (no tuvieron coraje para decirle a cierto chico fresa XD) les dio permiso para salir como pareja, la pelinegra decidió dormir al lado del albino, claro sin intensiones hasta el día de hoy… su cumpleaños.

Después del pequeño incidente con el despertador, los jóvenes se habían dispuesto volver a dormir un poco más, siendo domingo, en una mañana fría, y siendo apenas las 7 de la mañana. Él albino no imaginaba porque su novia había puesto el despertador tan temprano, si siempre tenía que levantarla a la fuerza para que empezará su día, pero no quiso empezar un nuevo arrebato así que se quedó cómodamente en su posición apretando un poco más su agarre en la chica a su lado notando así que estaba un poco tensa, no era normal ya que aun después de esos incidentes volvía a quedarse cómodamente dormida a su lado, pero se aventuró.

**-¿**Qué te pasa**?-**

**-**No es nada, ¿porque lo preguntas?**-**

**-**Siento que estas un poco tensa, eso es todo**-**

**-**¿Cómo quieres que no esté tensa si hace un frió de los mil demonios?, además es muy temprano vuelve a dormir**-**

**-**Como digas**-**

Con esto, el peliblanco no volvió a cuestionar a su novia, en realidad no tenía ganas de empezar una discusión sin sentido, mejor lo aprovecharía estando al lado de su novia hasta que el cansancio les impidiera seguir en la cama. Pero aun con la explicación poco convincente de la pelinegra, o podía dejar de pensar en el porqué de sus reacciones esa mañana.

Habían pasado 10 minutos aproximadamente desde que dejaron de hablar, ninguno expuso palabra alguna, no las necesitaban, pero se estaba haciendo un poco molesto, la pelinegra seguía tensa, pero el peliblanco siguió sin presionar. De repente y como si la piel del albino quemara, la pelinegra salió disparada al baño sin decir palabra alguna, esto dejó desconcertado al chico, sin duda sus reacciones no eran comunes, de tanto tiempo de tratarse la conocía perfectamente bien, aunque no lo admitiera.

Ahora la pelinegra se encontraba de frente al espejo del cuarto de baño, su expresión era tranquila aunque por dentro se moría de nervios, recordó lo que días atrás había platicado con sus amigas en la universidad.

**_FLASH BACK_**

Era la hora del descanso para la clase de gimnasia en una universidad prestigiosa de Japón en la cual la chica Kurosaki obtuvo una beca de estudios con la condición de jugar para el de futbol femenil de la institución, la cual acepto al instante.

Se encontraba rodeada por 4 chicas de su clase. A su lado derecho se encontraba una chica pelinegra y de ojos negros de actitud parecida a la de Karin, su nombre Kobayashi izumi. Al lado derecho de Karin se encontraba otra chica, ojos color marrón oscuro, de cabello teñido en 3 colores diferentes (una vez lo vi y en verdad me gustó XD…aunque no diré de que colores), de actitud mucho más rebelde que la de Karin, su nombre Tsunagari Sakura. Al lado de esta chica se encontraba un chica muy lista, que bien, no tenía mucha coordinación para los deportes, todas las demás la apoyaban al máximo, tenía mucho cerebro, pero muchas veces el cerebro no ayudaba, de cabello largo hasta su trasero de un castaño oscuro y de ojos verdes único rasgo heredado por su padre, Imai Megumi. A diferencia de las demás chicas del grupo, ella era la más "femenina", a Karin le recordaba a su hermana. Y por último, la chica de intercambio. Cabello ondulado hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros, ojos color azul cristalino y una combinación "normal" de personalidad, ni muy femenina, ni muy brusca, su nombre Karen O´Connel.

Bien, el descanso había empezado como de costumbre, todas en un punto un poco apartado de los chicos hasta que a cierta chica Kurosaki se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta abierta a su peculiar grupo de amigas.

**-¿**Que sería bueno regalarle en su cumpleaños a un chico**?-, **fue la inocente pregunta que se detonó en miradas por parte del grupo, algunas de sorpresa, otras con cara pícara, inmediatamente Karin se arrepintió de haber preguntado, se iba a retractar pero Sakura la tomo con su brazo por los hombros.

**-**Oooo, ¿así que la princesita al fin ha aceptado que le gusta Shiro-Chan?, su tono acusador, no pasó desapercibida por las demás chicas, incluso el sonrojo de la pelinegra fue evidente, pues recordó el momento en que el peliblanco le pidió ser su novia.

**-**No estoy aceptando nada, solo hice una pregunta abierta, pero si no quieren ayudarme, ya se me ocurrirá algo más… además, ¿quién dijo que el regalo es para ese enano?**- **la chica se cruzó de brazos y volteó un poco la cara para fingir enojo, y ciertamente para ver si su sonrojo inicial bajada de sus mejillas, puesto que hasta las orejas tenía calientes.

**-**Sí, si, como digas Rin**-,** en eso la acusadora la soltó y siguió en su lugar, pero no era la única que hablaría.

**-**Por favor Karin, no me vengas con esas cosas de que el regalo no es para cerebrito sexy que tienes como "amigovio", si todo el mundo, bueno, al menos en esta universidad sabe que tanto tú como él están locamente perdidos en las aguas del amor… no quieras hacerte la inocente, todos nos damos cuenta de las miradas que te hecha cada vez que alguno de nuestros compañeros de clase se acerca a ti, y de la pericia con la que él los aleja, con algún pretexto idiota** -**

**-**No digas esas cosas Izumi-chan…Si Rin, dice que no son novios, no son novios, además si así lo fuera, no tenemos porqué entrometernos en sus asuntos**-**, le reprendió Megumi. Izumi solo hizo un gesto de fastidio pero no prosiguió con las acusaciones, en parte era verdad. Para entonces ahora Karin se encontraba con la cabeza un poco gacha observando sus pies como lo más interesante del mundo, o para ver si la tierra se abría justo en el lugar donde estaba sentada.

**-**Está bien, ustedes ganan, Toushiro y yo si estamos saliendo**-, **soltó un respiro contenido y levantó la vista de lo cual se arrepintió ya que ahora sus amigas la volvían a observar como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, a excepción de la chica de intercambio que solo se limitaba a ver las reacciones de las demás.

**-**Aaaa, ya me lo esperaba**- **(Sakura)

** -**No era tan difícil aceptarlo o sí**- **(Izumi)

**-**Hay que romántico**- **(Megumi, con corazones en los ojos)

**-**¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado para Hitsugaya-San?**- **(Karen)

En eso, Karin desvió la vista a la más cuerda en ese momento, volvió a suspirar.

**-**No lo sé, por eso pregunté, no sé qué podría gustarle a un chico, en especial a Toushiro**-**

Para entonces algunas chicas solo pusieron cara de fingido desinterés, mientras que otras en realidad se estaban esforzando.

**-¿**Por qué no le regalas una de las mejores noches de su vida**?-**

**O.o?**

la chica Kurosaki iba a preguntar acerca de lo que se refería con "la mejor noche de su vida", pero se vio en la necesidad de quedarse en la duda, ya que, el profesor de gimnasia volvió a llamar los alumnos, y puesto que era muy estricto, inmediatamente se reunieron en el lugar asignado, no se preocupó, más tarde le preguntaría a Megumi acerca de lo que quiso decir con su declaración, cosa que no pasó, ya que a la hora de salida, tanto ella como el capitán tuvieron que salir como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el lugar donde les indicaba que se encontraba un hueco…claro, no recordó la situación hasta un día anterior…y muy tarde, dejando la declaración a su total interpretación.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Hitsugaya la dejó ser durante 5 minutos, pero ya se estaba haciendo fastidiando con la situación, además no escuchaba ruido alguno del otro lado de la puerta, no queriendo salió de las sábanas y a paso calmado se paró frente a la puerta, estaba a punto de tocar cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la maravillosa figura de su novia en un pequeño trozo de tela trasparente pero se notaba que era de color rosa, con ropa interior negra a juego, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, la cual solo "cubría" lo necesario, (_creo que se llama Baby-doll no? XD)_ con ropa interior negra a juego. Inmediatamente el albino se quedó sin habla alguna, sus ojos recorrían esa pequeña pero fuerte figura, mientras que el frío de su cuerpo desaparecía poco a poco, ahora su rostro estaba más iluminado que las calles de Tokio por la noche XD.

**-¿**Acaso el ratón se comió su lengua capitán**?-**

El tono en que lo dijo, fue tan meloso y provocativo, que se encendieron las alarmas en el cuerpo del albino, quiso retroceder un poco, pero la chica frente a él ya lo tenía rodeado con los brazos en el cuello, sin darle oportunidad de escape. Aprovechó el momento de debilidad del chico para acercar sus labios a los suyos, pero sin llegar a presionarlos por completo, solo pequeños roces, en los que ahora ella ya había perdido el nerviosismo inicial, y en las que él queriendo y no queriendo se estaba dejando envolver ya que su respiración se estaba volviendo irregular.

Para entonces la pelinegra se dio cuenta de los cambios en su novio así que su cabeza dio otra idea, magnífica su parecer. Presionó por completo sus labios con los del albino, mientras que con sus manos hacía presión por detrás de su cabeza despeinándolo en el proceso, se dio cuenta que su compañero la tenía sujeta con sus brazos y sus manos estaban en sus caderas haciendo presión contra las de él **–"****_ha de ser un reflejo, o instinto"-_**_ , _pensó la pelinegra, estaban tan sumidos en el roce de cuerpos y en el profundo beso, que se separaron un momento cuando el peliblando paro sus actos al sentir la cama detrás de las rodillas. Los dos abrieron los ojos, observando como cada uno hacia lo suyo para recuperar la normalidad de su respiración pero no separaron sus cuerpos. Karin se dio cuenta de la mirada seria que tenía Hitsugaya, pero se veía mucho más diferente de lo normal, no era fría ni apática, se veían más decididos, más oscuros, llenos de deseo, si, deseo era la palabra correcta.

**-**No estas obligada hacer nada Karin**-**, no es que el peliblanco supiera sobre la plática con sus amigas, pero a fin de cuentas era hombre, y no siempre podía estar en un salón de clases de anti-social, además que las pláticas de los chicos solían ser mucho más didácticas o desvergonzadas a su parecer.

Karin no le hizo caso, y solo se limitó a volver a besar al chico frente a ella, pero ahora de una forma mucho más inocente, dulce, tierna y decidida. El peliblanco no volvió a cuestionar, solo se dejó llevar por la situación, ya que en verdad lo estaba disfrutando. Quedó sentado a la orilla de la cama, mientras que sin deshacer el beso la pelinegra se sentó encima de él. La sesión de besos no paraba, pero ahora era el albino el que se aventuraba a seguir con el juego, empezó por acariciaba la espalda baja por encima de la tela, hasta la espalda. Se cansó de eso, y bajo a sus piernas, esas mismas piernas las cuales le habían dado uno que otro golpe de "afecto" en los entrenamientos. Volvió a subir por las mismas encontrándose con su trasero, al principio con cautela, pero al escuchar un audible gemido por parte de su novia repitió la acción pero ahora con muchas más seguridad.

La pelinegra no quería ser la única sin actuar así que dejó el cuello del albino desplazando poco a poco sus manos por su cuello, llegando por sus hombros, pasando por sus brazos que ya no tenían nada de un niño, acariciando cada parte de él, detallando sus músculos, subiendo nuevamente por ellos hasta llegar a su torso, que aunque estuviera inspeccionando por encima de la tela podía sentir perfectamente sus pectorales, bajando así poco más hacia su abdomen, sintiendo cada músculo contraerse. No aguanto más, encontró el dobladillo de su playera, y la levantó hasta quitársela, rompió por un momento la magia del beso, pero no les importó, ahora Karin se encontraba mucho más pegada al cuerpo del albino, empezando a sentir algunos cambios en éste, no le tomo mucha importancia por el momento, ya que volvieron a unir sus labios ahora en una arrebato desenfrenado. Los sonidos procedentes desde su garganta eran más audibles, cada uno necesitaba más del otro, pero nuevamente Hitsugaya cortó el beso, separó un poco a la pelinegra de él esperando a recobrar algo de cordura perdida, abrió los ojos y la miró.

**-¿**Estas segura de esto Karin**?**, su voz se escuchaba ronca, pero sexy, algo que despertó el interés en el cuerpo de la pelinegra. No dijo nada solo se limitó a sentir con la cabeza, pero observó que el albino se estaba controlando.

**-**Ni tu ni nadie me obliga a nada…esto lo hago porque es mi decisión, yo quiero ser tuya y yo quiero que tú seas mío Toushiro…por siempre**- **nunca imaginó que esas palabras salieran de la boca de la chica frente a él, pero encontró la sinceridad en sus palabras, además esa mirada que le proporcionaba en verdad expresaban lo tan decidida que estaba.

**-**Bien, pero cuando tú lo digas yo parare… ¡entendido!**-, **esas palabras quedaban al aire ya que el que estaría suplicando sería exactamente él.

Para cuando el peliblanco dejo de hablar, la pelinegra ya estaba de nuevo al acecho de sus labios, y de nuevo deleitándose con su cuerpo, sus manos viajaban libremente, pero él no se quiso quedar atrás. Sus besos se desviaron de una forma muy lenta de los labios de la pelinegra hasta por detrás de la oreja, inmediatamente Karin se quedó quieta gozando de la sensación que le provocaba el albino, por puro instinto ladeo la cabeza dejando expuesto su cuello, cosa que no fue desaprovechada, pues Hitsugaya estaba en esa zona aspirando su aroma, un aroma que desde que la conoció le gustó, un aroma que por más que quería deshacer de su mente no podía. Llego hasta el mentón sin despegar sus labios, besando cada centímetro de piel, mordiendo, lamiendo, disfrutando del roce y las sensaciones que su cuerpo generaba, haciéndose mucho más decidido a cada paso, pues los gemidos eran mucho más audibles, y el frío de la habitación se había esfumado. Llego de nuevo a esos labios que ahora se encontraban rojos e hinchados de tanto ser besados y mordidos, se separó un momento solo para tomar aire, pues de nueva cuenta regresó al cuello de la chica besando su pulso y dejando pequeñas marcas, pasando por su garganta y así llegar hacia el otro lado.

La pelinegra por su parte no hacía más que disfrutar de las sensaciones placenteras que los besos de su novio le proporcionaban, se sentía como en una montaña rusa experimentando todas esas sensaciones, por puro instinto empezó a mover sus caderas contra las de él, provocando que el agarre del peliblanco fuera mucho más apretado a su cuerpo, con la poca cordura que le quedaba empezó a sentir aún más los cambio en el cuerpo del peliblanco justo debajo de ella, sin duda las ganas de seguir la invadían y claro que seguiría. Sin dejar el vaivén de su cuerpo contra el de él y movida por los gemidos que hace un momento restringía cierto capitán desde lo más profundo de la garganta, la pelinegra tomó un poco el control de la situación, ahora era ella quien se encontraba degustando del sabor de la piel de su novio disfrutando hacerlo sufrir, pues hace algún tiempo atrás descubrió que junto detrás de la oreja se encontraba su punto débil y lo aprovecharía al máximo. Inmediatamente el albino se quedó quieto, pero no deshizo el agarre en la pelinegra. Por su parte Karin empezó a lamer esa zona tan sensible, lentamente, besando suavemente, acercando su boca justo en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, mordiendo, dando pequeños jalones, dejándose escuchar por el albino, pues las sensaciones placenteras las sentían a la par como si fueran unos solo.

**-¿**Le gusta lo que hago para usted Capitán-Hitsugaya**?- **con la voz llena de inocencia, pero más de lujuria que de lo primero, tan provocativa que el peliblando contestó hasta que encontró el aliento para hablar. Y la pelinegra en verdad lo disfrutaba.

**-**Me… encanta**-**

**-¿**Quieres que siga**?-**

**-**Por favor**-**

Y no se dijo más, entre más lo besaba, y entre más se movía, lograba poner más "tenso" al peliblanco y era indudablemente que en verdad estaba excitado, pues no dejaba de gemir ni de tratar de controlar su respiración sin mencionar la presión que se hacía sentir mucho más justo por debajo de ella.

Para entonces la pelinegra paro las acciones para con su novio, admirando sus rasgos, pues a pesar de todo tenía la cara un poco encendida, sus ojos medio abiertos, su boca un poco abierta luchando por el aire. Sonrió de forma satisfactoria al ver que su trabajo había dado resultado, pero no solo fue eso, se recargo sobre sus rodillas haciendo presión en el suave colchón, levantándose un poco de su cómoda posición, recargo sus delgadas manos sobre los hombros del albino, y muy despacio lo recostó sobre la cama. El muchacho al sentir el frio de las sábanas reacciono y recobró algo de conciencia, no estaba seguro pero podría imaginar lo que la chica frente al él pretendía.

** -**Karin….no estas…obligada a nada**-, **logro pronunciar entre palabras entre cortadas.

**-**Lo sé, y digas lo que digas, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión… solo una cosa te pido**-**

**-¿**Qué es**?-**

**-**Cállate y no me interrumpas**-**

Con eso dicho, el albino no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna ya que sus labios habían sido atacados por los de su novia. Se dejó llevar nuevamente pero ahora las cosas estaban cambiando, pues la pelinegra se aferraba mucho más a esos finos labios, los modio y aprovechó la oportunidad para explorar la boca de su novio, hasta este momento los besos que ambos se daban eran aparentemente normales, aun así el peliblanco acepto la intromisión, ambos se deleitaban con el sabor del otro eso era innegable.

La pelinegra aprovecho la sumisión del chico, recostó parte de su cuerpo del lado derecho del albino, y él solo se limitó a tocar lo que podía. Karin poso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla izquierda del albino, tocando suavemente, bajando por su cuello, deslizando su mano por su pecho, delineando con sus finos dedos cada músculo del abdomen, y sabía que iba por buen camino, pues el chico debajo de ella no dejaba de gemir, y de contraer los músculos a cada paso, y cuando menos lo imagino.

**-¡¿**Demonios Karin… que estás haciendo**?!-, **las acciones de la pelinegra lo tomaron de sorpresa, pues de un momento a otro esa fría mano se encontraba acariciando cierta parte del chico que se encontraba más que "despierta", aun así la chica no volteo su mirada con su nuevo "juguete", solo se limitaba ver las reacciones del albino siendo que lo estaba haciendo por encima de esa estorbosa tela. Parecía que en verdad lo estaba disfrutando, pues solo se quedó quieto, sintiendo como el agarre en su cintura se hacía más fuerte y observando como él cerraba los ojos, y se llevaba su brazo libre frente a cara, escuchando cuanta maldición de placer decía.

La pelinegra se acercó peligrosamente al oído del chico, no sin antes lamer y morder la oreja.

**-¿**Quieres que me detenga Capitán**?-, **al no escuchar respuesta, la chica siguió con su excitante juego, pero aun así hacía falta algo más, no era una cobarde, claro que, ella también tenía necesidades, pero antes de eso era la curiosidad, y la curiosidad en estos momentos es mucha. Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y dirigió su mirada a donde sus manos se encontraban por un momento, no es que nunca hubiera visto una erección, pero solo las había visto en películas, libros de anatomía o en algún loco fanfarrón de los chicos de la escuela, pero no una tan cerca, y no una del chico que le gustaba, y mucho menos viniendo de él, no sabía en qué aguas se estaba metiendo, pero quería aprender a nadar. A simple vista se veía que era largo, pues notó que los pequeños bóxers del albino no eran suficientes para mantener dicho objeto.

**-¿**Te gusta lo que ves**?-,** la pelinegra se sobresaltó un poco, pero no giro si vista hacia él, el chico se encontraba recargado en sus codos y con la cabeza mirando a su "amigo".

**-**Todavía no he visto nada…, pero no te preocupes, ya lo sabrás**-**

**-**No es necesario que lo hagas**-**

La pelinegra no le hizo caso y nuevamente recostó al albino sobre el colchón, se subió encima de él, beso sus labios de una forma suave, pegó su cuerpo, y se fue arrastrando hacia abajo, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, el nerviosismo se esfumo, ahora el deseo albergaba en su cuerpo, se detuvo un momento, quedando entre sus piernas, él siguió quieto. Lentamente tomo sus pequeños bóxer color negro, y los deslizó fuera, los quitó por completo, sin despegar la mirada de aquello por lo que su deseo había crecido, y como se imaginó, era largo, pero a pesar de ello, se proporcionaba con un grosor que lo hacía exquisito a la vista, pudo notar que el vello era inexistente en esa zona, como lo era en su cuerpo **-****_"un caso muy raro, pero me gusta"-_** había visto muchos en las clases de anatomía, pero éste en particular, le quitaba el habla, le ponía la boca seca, y le daban ganar de probar, y no dudo en hacerlo, tomo su juguete entre sus manos, empezó a moverla de arriba a abajo muy despacio, en forma de tortura, los gemidos en la habitación se hacía cada vez más sonoros, no tan exagerados, pero ahora el chico no los contenía. sin dejar de proporcionar placer, con un mano libre poso uno de sus dedos en la punta de ese pedazo de carne rosada, dando pequeños masajes alrededor, sintiendo como cada vez se ponía mucho más duro y palpitante.

**-¡**Con un… d…demonio Karin, si sigues así… no aguantare mucho**!-, **la pelinegra solo soltó una pequeña risa, pero no se detendría, claro que no, ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Volvió su mirada a la punta del miembro que sujetaba con firmeza, observó una pequeña gota cristalina que empezaba salir, ahí estaba su señal. Llevó la punta de su lengua a donde esa pequeña perla trasparente se encontraba, la deslizó con tanta lentitud provocando que el albino se pusiera de nuevo sobre sus codos para observar tan lujuriosa escena en que su novia estaba lamiendo la punta de su miembro, aun así no dijo nada. Sus miradas se encontraron, la de él lleno de placer, y la de ella juguetona llena de malicia. No le despegó la mirada ni un momento, y así como así, se llevó todo a la boca. El peliblanco por pura acción llevo la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando fuertemente los ojos, y pronunciando cuanta maldición se sabía, el sudor en su frente se estaba empezando a notar. Quería mover sus caderas pero no quería verse tan desesperado, así que se aguanto lo más que pudo.

Karin seguía degustando a su novio, mientras que con su boca se encargaba se su miembro, con su mano se encargaba de acariciar cuanta piel pudiera, eso sí, todo cerca de esa zona. Se encontró pensando que en realidad eso no le molestaba para nada, y lo que más le divertía es que el chico al que torturaba había dejado su faceta de capitán quien sabe dónde. Aumento la velocidad, y aun así no le importaba que por sus actos se medió atragantara, mientras más lo hacía más quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar el control del chico. Bajaba, subía, lamia, inclusos hasta mordía, dándose cuenta así que a pesar de estar recto y duro, también se sentía suave y esponjoso. Para entonces sintió como el peliblanco posaba su mano derecha encima de su cabeza y enredaba sus cabellos entre sus manos.

**-**Con un demonio Karin… Si sigues así, no podré detenerme…**-**

Las palabras quedaron al aire pues la pelinegra aumento la velocidad con las que hacia las cosas, disfrutando, del sabor, disfrutando de las maldiciones de su novio, disfrutando de esa maravillosa sensación en su parte baja, que quemaba, pero que se sentía muy bien, y sabía que no faltaba mucho, ya que el agarre en su cabello fue mucho más brusco, la tensión el en cuerpo del chico era notable, y las ganas incontrolables de sus ser se lo decían como sexto sentido.

**-**Si no te detienes en este momento voy a… ¡Maldición Karin!**-, ** y con esa última maldición por parte del albino, se dejó venir en la boca de su novia, se quedó quieto, apretando los ojos, desplomándose en el colchón, tratando de regular la respiración, pues tal sensación había sido la más intensa y gloriosa de su vida, algo de lo que nunca hubiera conocido como humano, y algo de lo que no sabría cuando conocería como shinigami, hasta el día de hoy. Sintió como la pelinegra subía a la cama encima de su cuerpo, frotándose contra su cuerpo, moviéndose como un felino, un felino sexy… levanto la cabeza, solo para encontrase con esos ojos oscuros en los que se perdía, observando esa maldita risa de superioridad que ponía solo para hacerlo rabiar, solo que ésta era diferente, le encantaba, era tan sexy que le daban ganas de algo más. La pelinegra acercó sus labios a los de él, permitiéndole probar un poco de sí mismo, cosa que le pareció tan excitante **–"****_podría acostumbrarme a esto"-, _**la abrazó, por la cintura, sin romper el beso hasta que ella se separó, se acercó a su oreja.

**-¡**Feliz cumpleaños Hitsugaya Toushiro**!-, **el peliblanco se quedó perplejo por unos instantes, ¿acaso era su cumpleaños?... no lo recordaba muy bien, aunque después de cierto acto, con trabajo recordaba su nombre. Volteó a su alrededor en busca de un calendario, pero no encontraba algo parecido.

**-**Hoy es domingo 20 de Diciembre, por si no lo recuerdas cerebrito…maldición, si eres un niño genio, ¿Cómo es posibles que olvides tú cumpleaños?**-**

**-¡**No soy un niño!... y no es que lo haya olvidado, simplemente no es relevante esa información para un shinigami**-**

**-**Si como sea… ¿te gustó?**-**

**-¿**Eso era mi regalo de cumpleaños**?-**

**-**Bueno… en realidad… eso es solo una parte… ¿Quieres todo el regalo completo**?-**

**-**Solo si estas segura de entregármelo**-**

**-**Pensé que dirías eso**-, **y sus labio se volvieron a unir en un beso casto y fiel.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente…<strong>

Las chicas y los chicos de la clase de la clase I-A de la Lic. En Cultura Física, se encontraba en los vestidores, puesto que la primera clase del día lunes era precisamente el de gimnasia, y no quería ganarse un castigo por parte del profesor. Los niños con los niños (incluyendo a Hitsugaya) y las niñas con las niñas (todo el grupo de amigas de Karin incluidas XD).

Karin se encontraba acomodando las últimas prendas de su uniforme en su casillero asignado, cuando sitió la presencia de alguien más detrás de ella, no se alarmó, pues no representaba peligro, pero conocía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

**-**Buenos días Karin-Chan**-, **preguntó la lista del grupo.

**-**¡Hola Megumi!, ¿cómo estás el día de hoy**?-**, como si fuera cosa de todos los días, la chica Kurosaki respondió y pregunto de una forma poco inusual, ya que en su rostro se encontraba una enorme sonrisa y un brillo inexplicable en sus ojos. La ojiazul, no prestó mucha atención a la nueva faceta de su amiga pero no lo dejó de lado.

**-**Nee Karin-Chan… ¿cómo estuvo tu noche con Hitsugaya-San?, inmediatamente, la pelinegra ladeo la cabeza cerro los ojos, y volvió a dibujar una enorme sonrisas en su rostro.

**-**¡Muy bien gracias…aunque, no fue una noche maravillosa, fue un amanecer maravilloso!**-**, la alegría se dispersaba hasta en su tono de voz. Pero aun así ahora la ojiazul se encontraba un poco confundida. **_–"o.O?...eeee ¿maravilloso amanecer? ¿Acaso se llevó de copas a Hitsugaya durante el día?"-_**

**-**Nee Karin-Chan, ¿acaso te llevaste de copas a Hitsugaya-San durante el día?**-, **ahora la pelinegra estaba más confundida que un alma nueva en Rukongai, volvió su vista hacia su amiga y se puso un poco más seria. En lo que examinaba la pregunta de su amiga, el grupo faltante de chicas hacía aparición justo detrás de la ojiazul, acomodándose alrededor de ambas.

**-¿**Acaso hay reunión y no estamos invitadas**?-** Sakura preguntó al tiempo en que cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, y veía de forma acusadora al par anterior.

**-**Hee… claro que no Sakura-Chan, solo estaba esperando la respuesta de Karin-Chan acerca del regalo de cumpleaños de Hitsugaya-san**-**

**-**Oooo cierto, le dijiste a la princesita que le diera la mejor noche de su vida a su sexy Boy-Friend ¿no es así?**-, ** ahora y de nueva cuenta, la pelinegra se encontraba en aprietos, había malinterpretado todo.

**-**Hai-hai, lo más raro es que dice que lo llevó durante el día**-**

**-**Cuando dijiste, que le diera la mejor noche de su vida, te referías precisamente a llevarlo de noche de copas**-**

**-**Claro, acaso no sabes que a los chicos les encanta ese tipo de estupideces, emborracharte con tu novio es algo que no siempre vas a hacer, o depende de ti, pero por mi experiencia, eso les agrada _(naaa…en realidad no sé si sea cierto, solo quería algo que encajara… pero así lo dejaremos XD)_**-**

**-**En eso tienes razón Izumi, los chicos aman esas cosas, aunque viéndolo bien…no creo que a Hitsugaya le gusten ese tipo de cosas, así que Karin, dinos, ¿por qué fue una maravillosa mañana de domingo?, ¿acaso no lo llevaste de noche de copas?**-, **por lo visto, la pelinegra había confundido todo, no sabía ni dónde meter la cara de vergüenza, aunque pensándolo bien, fue idea suya, todo lo mal interpretó, pero aun así no se vio obligada a nada, así que el color natural en su cara se mantenía, claro que la de sorpresa nadie se la quitaba. Para sorpresa de todas las chicas, se echó a reír, y empezó a caminar en dirección al gimnasio, las demás solo se limitaron a ver le escena más que confundidas, pero decidieron dejar en interrogatorio par más tarde.

Para lo hora del almuerzo, el grupo seguía con el mismo tema, y Karin ahora más controlada y habiendo pensado bien su respuesta, sin que se viera falsa logró persuadirlas, mintiendo el hecho de que lo había llevado al _arcade,_ pues el muy anti-social necesitaba diversión, logro satisfacer con su respuesta a Megumi, pero Sakura e Izumi no se tragaban de todo su historia, se imaginaron pero no presionaron a su amiga y la que menos había participado en la plática logro saber la verdad, sin siquiera presionar.

**-**Entonces Karin-Chan… me imagino, que tu regalo en verdad le ha gustado a Hitsugaya-Kun ¿no es así?**-, **la pelinegra paro en seco, mientras que su amiga extranjera le dedicaba una sonrisa de complicidad, pero así como su cara seria aprecio, fue remplazada por una enorme sonrisa, y ese brillo volvió de nuevo a su rostro.

**-¿**tú que crees**?-**

**-**Bueno, esas malditas miradas pícaras e insinuantes que se han estado mandando a lo largo del día me confirma que en verdad lo ha disfrutado**-**

**-**Tienes razón, pero, acaso tu…**-**

**-**Digamos que a mi marido en verdad le gustó su obsequio de cumpleaños, pero la luna de miel fue lo mejor**- **o.O, la pelinegra la vio un tanto impresionada por tal revelación.

**-**Acaso tú….**-**

**-**Sí, así es, estoy felizmente casada con mi amor de infancia, lástima que éste tan lejos por el momento**-… o.O…-**De que te impresionas llevábamos de novios desde los 13 años, me pidió ser su esposa desde los 15 y desde entonces, hasta éste año que me case con él… y sí, tengo la misma edad que ustedes**-, **lo último lo dijo con una leve risita.

**-**Wou…yo conocí a Toushiro desde los 13, pero no me imaginé que… esto en realidad pasara**-**

**-**Bueno, el destino es el destino, pero lo que en verdad te mueve son los deseos del alma… ¿acaso no piensas lo mismo Karin-Chan?**-**

**-****_"Tamashi-Bae" ("deseos del alma")…_** sí… eso creo**-**

**-**No te preocupes amiga… lo bueno de esto es que tú lo decidiste por ti misma sin ninguna obligación…Hitsugaya en realidad es un buen chico, no lo descuides, en verdad vale la pena, inteligente, maduro, y sexy**-, **las dos chicas soltaron una risa cómplice. Dejaron de reírse cuando sintieron la presencia de alguien frente ellas.

**-**Bien, los dejo…los veo en el salón de clases**-, **con esto dicho, la chica extranjera dejó a la pareja sola en el pasillo, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a su amiga.

**-**Hola Toushiro**-, **el chico no respondió pero siguió con la misma cara seria, y muy cerca.

**-**Pasa algo**-, **Siguió sin hablar, pero negó con la cabeza, era raro que se encontraran durante las horas de clases, aun cuando estaba en el mismo grupo, pero las hormonas son las hormonas y el chico frente a ella no podía olvidad aquella particular mañana de ayer.

Sin decir palabra alguna, el peliblanco tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la pelinegra, la acercó a la pared y presiono su cuerpo y sus labios a los de ella en un beso arrebatado y desenfrenado. Paró en un intento desesperado de controlarse, pues aún se encontraban en la escuela y en uno de los pasillos principales, lo bueno es que se encontraban solos. Junto su frente a la de ella tratando de controlar su respiración, y tratando desesperadamente de contener el calor de su cuerpo, pues lo sucedido la mañana anterior seguía fresca. Puso ambas manos en la pared a los lados de la cabeza de la pelinegra, y respiró lo más profundo que pudo. Abrió los ojos perdiéndose en los de ella por completo, pero no realizó ninguna acción.

**-**Te veo más tarde**-, **no espero respuesta de la pelinegra, giró sobre sus talones y dirigió su paso hacia la biblioteca , sin duda ahora estaría castigada por llegar tarde al aula, cosa que le seguía molestando pues, el cerebrito de su novio no recibía llamadas de atención por parte del profesorado.

Observó como esa figura delgada pero tonificada se alejaba, llevó sus dedos hacia los labios, se sentían calientes, y algo hinchados, pues el peliblanco la había mordido, **-"****_Maldición, en verdad que besa como un dios"-,_** cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las imágenes en su mente.

**FLASH BACK**

Ambos chicos se encontraban pegados a la cabecera de la cama, el peliblanco recargado en ella, mientras que la pelinegra se encontraba encima de él, provocándolo de nuevo con sus movimientos de cadera. El chico se encontraba recorriendo con sus manos cada centímetro de piel sin descuidar los labios de su novia, pero no era justo que solo él estuviera desnudo, o claro que no, eso no sería jugar limpio. Lentamente, fue subiendo sus manos por sus tonificadas piernas, a su cintura, su abdomen, encontrándose con el pequeño nudo que mantenía la insignificante prenda encima de ella, la desató con verdadera pericia, subió hasta sus hombros, y poco a poco fue desplazando la prensa por sus hombros, rozando de vez en cuando sus dedos con su piel expuesta. Coma respuesta, la chica bajo sus brazos, para que el peliblanco se deshiciera de ella sin problemas y lo consiguió. Siguió explorando un poco más hasta que sus manos llegaron a broche de sus sostén, no hubo respuesta negativa por parte de su portadora, escucho un "clic", paro un momento la sesión de besos, tratando (ambos) de recuperar oxígeno.

**-¿**Quieres que siga**?-**

**-**Por favor**-**

Retiro completamente el estorboso pesado de tela, lo arrojo quien sabe dónde sin despegar la mirada de lo que ahora tenía frente a él. Nunca en su vida se había interesado en ver el pecho de una mujer, aun cuando Matsumoto lo asfixiaba con ellos cada que podía, ni con las chicas encimosas pretenciosas con las que se topaba, dentro y fuera de la escuela, sin duda era diferente, con ella en verdad se sentía en la necesidad de verlos, de tocarlos de morderlos **-"****_Si ella pudo complacerme, yo también puedo"-_**_, _deslizó sus manos desde su abdomen hasta llegar a sus senos, los masajeo, los apretó, apretó y jalo sus pezones con la yema de sus dedos. Escucho que los gemidos aumentaban con cada cosa que le hacía, y como respuesta arqueo su espalda para que así tuviera más acceso a ellos. Paso una de sus manos por detrás de la espalda de la pelinegra, mientras que con la otra masajeaba uno de sus senos e increíblemente y para deleite de su novia llevó su boca hacia uno de esos botones que se encontraban duros y erectos por las constantes caricias del albino, beso, lamió y jaló. La respiración anormal de la chica era mucho más audible, el calor de sus cuerpos volvía a aumentar. La pelinegra levantó la cabeza para vez lo que hacía su novio, algo sumamente excitante ante sus ojos, y de nuevo ese calor justo en su entrepierna iba en aumento al igual que el pulso cardíaco de ambos. Llevo ambas manos hacia detrás de la cabeza del chico, incitándolo, revolviendo ere maravilloso y rebelde cabello, sintió como cambia de pecho a pecho, repitiendo el proceso en ambos, jaló su cabello y separo a su novio de lo que lo mantenía entretenido, lo beso salvajemente como si tuviera hambre.

Apenas logró darse cuenta que el albino la había recargado en el suave colchón, no protestó. Se limitó a sentir las caricias y los besos de su novio, sintiendo, como dejaba sus labios, pasando por su garganta, recorriendo sus brazos hasta llegar a la punta de sus dedos, los cuales mordió para posteriormente meterlos en su boca y chuparlos, ahora sí en verdad lo deseaba. Cierto acto lo repitió con la otra mano, igual de intenso que el anterior. De nuevo llegó a sus pechos, volvió a lamerlos, jugueteando tan exquisitamente con ellos, sin perderse nada se su sabor. Llegó a su plano abdomen hasta encontrase con su ombligo en el cual metió la lengua

**_-"Maldición, como es que sabe dónde exactamente tocar y cómo hacerlo"-_**. La pelinegra simplemente se quedó quieta disfrutando y gozando, dejándose llevar, no interrumpiría, ya que en su momento ella se lo había pedido a él.

**_-"¿Demonios, acaso pretende hacer lo mismo?"-, _**su cuerpo se tensó un instante, ahora el peliblanco se encontraba mordiendo sus caderas, a la vez que jugueteaba con la única prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo, aun así no hizo nada por deshacerse de ella. Prefirió bajar hasta sus pies, acarició cada parte de piel tanto en tacto como en gusto, sin dejar pasar nada, la acción realizada con sus dedos de las manos las repitió en las punta de los pies, la pelinegra no sabía de donde más agarrarse, las sábanas de la cama estaban jaladas y revueltas, y eso que no llegaba la mejor parte.

**-**Éste es…. un buen momento p-para decir que pare… Karin**-, **entre besos y respiraciones entre cortadas hablaba el albino, pues nuevamente se encontraba jugueteando con la fastidiosa prenda.

**-**Ya… te dije, que es mi decisión…y… y quiero seguir… así que cierra la boca y sigue con lo que dejaste pendiente**-.**

No se dijo más, el peliblanco se separó un poco **-¡**Mírame**!- **le ordenó a al pelinegra, y como fiel cachorro a su amo, se paró sobre sus codos, y no despegó los ojos de los de él, mientras que el con sus dientes tomaba la diminuta prenda y la bajaba lentamente ninguno cortó el contacto visual. Se deshizo de ella dejándola tirada junto a él, levantó la vista, para entonces Karin se había vuelto a recostar en el colchón, aunque mantenía las piernas un poco apretadas. Hitsugaya se levantó y quedó frente a ella, recargo su frente en la de ella y la besó.

**-**Sigue por favor**-, **el chico no protesto, volvió a besarle y fue bajando lentamente a lugar donde se había quedado. Observó la fina capa de vello

**_-"lindo"- _**, fue lo único que pensó. Sus movimientos eran mucho más lentos, tenía en cuenta que estos asuntos son mucho más relevantes y de suma importancia para una chica, así que sería cuidadoso y se comportaría como el caballero que es. Paso su manos en las piernas de la chica, las levantó hacia arriba, los pies quedaron recargados en el colchón, se seguía sintiendo la tensión en el cuerpo de su novia, pero no volvió a hablar para nada, abrió un poco más sus piernas para poder tener mejor acceso, se lamio los labios, en realidad quería probar, quería saber a qué se referían con lo que algunos decían "el sabor de una mujer", su novia, y lo haría. Se acercó lo suficiente como para aspirar su aroma, le hizo cosquillas con la punta de la nariz, no dudo un segundo más, su lengua se encontraba jugueteando con aquella porción de carne llena de terminales nerviosas, ahora él era quien había encontrado un nuevo "juguete", su lengua iba de arriba a abajo, de izquierda a derecha, escuchó como su novia se agitaba aún más con lo que hacía, y como los movimientos de su cuerpo se hacían cada vez más incontrolables, en verdad parecía un maestro experto en lo que hacía. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, ya había degustado demasiado por el momento, se posiciono encima de su novia sin recargar todo su peso en ella, encontró sus labios, y así como ella había dado de probar a él, simplemente no se quiso quedar atrás y realizó el mismo acto.

La pelinegra sintió nuevamente la erección del albino haciendo presión del lado derecho de su cadera, pero lo que más le causó impacto fue el haber sentido la mano del albino en su intimidad. Cerró las piernas, pero aun así no dejó de sentir las placenteras caricias que le proporcionaba la mano ágil del capitán.

**-¿**Quieres… que me detenga**?-**

**-**Haaaa Toshiro… por favor… no te detengas**-**

El ritmo se hacía mucho más rápido a medida que su mano se movía, y no solo era su mano, la pelinegra ahora lo tenía fuertemente agarrado por el cuello sin despegar sus labios tratando de mover sus caderas al ritmo, la inocencia se había ido al carajo junto con el pudor, se sentía como si no fuera su primera vez, todo lo contrario, extrañamente se sentía como si siempre hubiera sido así. El albino se deshizo del beso para llegar justo al lado de la oreja de la chica, aprovechó para morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Así también él podría escuchar más de cerca los sonidos que lograba sacarle a su novia. No pudo esperar más y cuando menos lo esperaba el albino introdujo uno de sus dedos en esa cavidad gloriosa.

**-¡**Haaaaaa…Maldicion Toushiro…, pudiste haber avisado**!-**, el simplemente se mofó de la situación, y metió otro de sus dedos. Se sentía apretado y caliente, húmedo, gloriosamente húmedo, y era solo por él, por nadie más, rio para sus adentro, como si estuviera a punto de ganar un premio. Simplemente se limitó a mover sus dedos, dentro y fuera, de un lado a otro, ganándose aquellos exquisitos sonidos tan placenteros, sabía que en verdad lo estaba disfrutando, pues no dejaba de besar su cuello, y para amortiguar él también besó el suyo. Cogió un ritmo moderado.

**-¡**Más Toushiro más… no te detengas**!-**

Entre más se movía más gritaba y su cuerpo más se movía, por ende sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax del asunto, pero tenía otros planes.

**-¿**Por qué?... ¿por qué te detienes enano**?-, **él simplemente ignoró su insulto, acercó uno de sus dedos a su boca y lo lamió por completo, el otro lo llevo a la boca de Karin la cual no se negó, metió su dedo a la boca y lenta y eróticamente fue sacándolo, al final, mordió la punta de su dedo, sonrieron en complicidad.

No aguanto más, se posicionó entre sus piernas, se recargó en sus codos, beso dulcemente sus labio, pego su frente a la de ella y la miro a los ojos. Sabía perfectamente lo que él pretendía, y estaba decidida a no dar marcha atrás, no después de todo por lo que habían pasado.

**-**Te lo dije una vez, y no quiero volver a repetirlo después de esto… quiero que seas mío, y yo ser tuya, ¿tú piensas lo mismo?**-**

**-**Ahora estoy seguro de eso, te amo Kurosaki Karin, y ni la SS ni tu hermano, ni ninguna estúpida regla me alejará de ti, porque también quiero que seas mía**-, **volvieron a unir sus labios.

**-**Abrázame**-**, le ordeno y sin más llevo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, se aferró lo más que pudo a su cuerpo que quemaba.

**-**Tratare de ser lo más amable que pueda, pero recuerda, si te hago daño, por favor no dudes en advertirme**-, **la chica no dio una respuesta oral, en cambio enredó sus piernas en la cintura del albino para tener una mejor postura, sabía lo que venía. El chico la beso y lentamente se fue introduciendo en ella, poco a poco, como lo había prometido, pero aun así era difícil. La pelinegra lo mordió un poco, pero él no se alejó, escucho un gemido lastimero y se detuvo un momento, aun así con algunos movimientos ella lo incito a seguir hasta que se introdujo por completo. Paro sus acciones esperando a que se acostumbrara por completo, o al menos en parte, ya que de no ser que tenía una expresión de dolor debido a su intromisión la hubiera tomado salvajemente **–****_"contrólate… contrólate… contrólate"-, _**_se repetía una y otra vez_, no quería hacerle daño, ni mucho menos que desconfiara de él, pero sus rezos no duraron demasiado.

**-**Ya te puedes mover Toushiro**-**

**-**Estás segura…puedo esperar…**-**

**-**Completamente segura… por favor, te necesito**-**

Y no se dijo más, el albino se empezó a mover de una forma lenta, que a su parecer era muy placentera, aun así el agarre de la pelinegra era fuerte, se notaba que aún se estaba acostumbrando a su intromisión, pero poco a poco esos gemidos de dolor se fueron remplazando por unos de placer. No tuvo la necesidad de esperar a que le dijeran que se moviera mucho más rápido, las embestidas eran mucho más fuertes que al principio, los gemidos eran mucho más audibles, los besos en el cuello y los labios eran arrebatados por ambos muchachos, ambos podían escuchar como su respiración se tornaba mucho más irregular que en los "juegos" que habían tenido anteriormente, el peliblanco apretó más su cuerpo al de la chica bajó sus manos hasta llegar a sus piernas, las recargo en sus hombros y aumento la velocidad en que se movía, tratando de ahogar los gemidos en su garganta con besos , a comparación de la pelinegra que pronunciaba cuanta maldición se sabía.

**-¡**AAaa T-Toushiro, más, por favor, más….Aaaa… por favor**!-, ** y el en verdad lo gozaba, pues él era el primero en su vida, el primero en hacerla suya, el primero en sacarle esos gritos de placer, él y solo él se encargaría de que esa boca tan sucia solo fuera de su propiedad, de que su cuerpo solo fuera tocado por sus manos, de que sus orgasmos fueran hechos solo por él. Y así fue…

**-¡**Maldición… Toshiro**!-, -¡**K-Karin**!, **y con esos pensamientos ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Alentó sus movimientos disfrutando de la sensación que proporcionaban las paredes internas en contracción a causa del orgasmo, depositando parte de su ser dentro de ella, y ella disfrutando de la cálida sensación depositada en ella por su hombre. Al fin sus cuerpos estaban relajados, la tensión se había ido, al fin se habían entregado mutuamente y todo por amor.

Pegó su frente a la de ella, observando sus hermosos ojos, soltó sus piernas y la beso, la beso tan dulcemente que no parecía a alguno de los otros besos que le había dado, éste en particular decía tantas cosa que no las podría explicar en el momento. Ambos se sentían cansados, se notaba. Hitsugaya la tomo en brazos sin salir de ella, aún no quería deshacer ese lazo tan maravilloso y sagrado que habían formado, se recostó sobre las almohadas y a ella la recostó encima de él, cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos con la cobija, apartó el cabello que se encontraba en su rostro, la tomo del mentón y la volvió a besar, ya no había duda alguna, era adicto a sus labios.

**-**Te amo Karin, y pase lo que pase, no dejare que nos separen**-**

**-**También te amo Shiro, y por mi parte yo también luchare por nosotros, pase lo que pase… ahora duerme, lo necesitamos**-**

**-**Por cierto…**-**

**-**Dime**-**

**-**Gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños, en verdad me gustó**-**

**-**Lo se… y es tuyo**-**

No se dijo más cerró sus ojos, mientras veía la hermosa figura femenina a la que había tomado como suya, y se quedó dormido.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**-**Disculpe señorita Kurosaki, pero, ¿acaso no debería estar en clase?**-**, inmediatamente alejó las imágenes en su cabeza, dio un pequeño salto de asombro junto a un ruido de sorpresa, miro a uno de sus profesores, que por suerte no vería en sus clases de hoy.

**-**Jeee…emmm si debería, pero en realidad me siento un poco mal y me dirigía a la enfermería… así que con su permiso Tanaka-Sensei**-, **dio una leve reverencia, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia al enfermería, al cabo una pequeña mentira no afectaría a nadie, y no es como si se perdiera mucho de la clase, además aprovecharía para descansar y deshacerse de los pensamientos sucios que corrían por su mente, claro si es que lo lograba y no era la única ya que por eso cierto albino había optado por dirigirse a la biblioteca, al menos allá se distraería durmiendo o leyendo algún libro, y todo para no pensar en ella.

Ambos se sentían sumamente extraños desde entonces, era como si sus almas estuvieran conectadas, pero tal vez sería por ser la primera vez, ya se les pasaría…

Tal vez…

**_O*O*O*O*O*_**

Bien, aquí, un pequeño especial, por haber sido el cumpleaños de cierto capitán copito de nieve con complejo de enano XD, (no se enfaden), ya que hoy domingo es cumpleaños de otro peliblanco… ¡feliz cumpleaños Ukitake-Taicho!

Bien… espero y les hay gustado este especial… no duden en dejar su opinión acerca de ello, ya que es mi primer lemon, y pues espero y se haya entendido bien, cualquier cosa por favor no duden en hacerla llegar a mí, es muy importante, solo no sean muy duros conmigo TT_TT.

1.- La escuela que se menciona no es inventada, acá en el Estado de Sinaloa, municipio Culiacán, existe una escuela que se llama (Escuela Superior de Educación Física ESEF, con la Lic. En Cultura Física, de la cual mi hermana es egresada, y para fines práctico opte por mencionarla XD)

2.- Karen O´Connel es un personaje que he llevado conmigo desde hace 9 años, es un personaje original parte de una aloca historia en mi cabeza, y cómo se dice, está casada, si, así es, así va la historia (a excepción de que se va a estudiar al extranjero, pero cabía perfectamente para ayudar a Karin), mi nombre de usuario Mike Ryder es su actual marido, pues en mi loca mente, tiene la misma edad que yo…eso hace más fácil las cosa, algún día dejaré que las ideas se transformen en oraciones XD.

3.- ¿Se puede despeinar más al enano?

4.-Esta peque historia iba originalmente dentro de mi primer historia "Sorpresa de Verano", pero por ciertas situaciones decidí dejar el lemon por separado, así no habrá peligro, por si hay niños leyendo, cuando sea el momento les hare saber en qué parte exacta de la historia se puede acoplar ésta parte.

5.- Por favor díganme si los personajes no están fuera de foco, y si es así, pues de todo modos hay que ver que no siempre te vas a comportar igual en todas las circunstancias ¿o sí? Eso no lo sabemos, así es como yo lo siento, aun así háganlo sabes y ya veré que puedo hacer.

Creo que es todo, si hay dudas respecto a la historia, como ya dije no duden en hacérmelo saber, tal vez les adelante algo, o tal vez no XD, todo depende de que sea…. Sin más por el momento me despido esperando que la lectura haya sido de su agrado…

Bye-Bye! ;)


End file.
